Christmas Time, and Food Fights
by Terra Fire
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha to the mall. Now our beloved inuhanyou has to carry the bags! Then they stop at a pizza place and have a little ... um ... trouble?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters for that matter. They all, sadly, belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~  
  
Christmas time; and food fights  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Where are you going?!" asked the very annoyed hanyou when he saw that she was on her way to the well.  
  
"I promised my mom that I would go Christmas shopping with her," Kagome told him.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Christmas is a time when people get together, a some bye presents for each other," she told him. He was confused.  
  
"But we're always together," he said. It was hopeless, he had no idea what she was talking about.   
  
"Inuyasha," she had an idea. She had an evil idea. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you."  
  
"Keh," he said, he didn't care that much.  
  
"… and you can carry all the bags…" she mumbled.  
  
"What's that," he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," she smirked. "Come on are we leaving or what?!" she said and jumped down the well. Inuyasha had a bad felling, but fallowed her anyway, against his better judgment.   
  
  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"This place is as good as any to eat," Kagome's mother said looking at the green and red decorations around the pizza place.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome yelled to the inu-hanyou.  
  
"Damn bitch," he mumbled behind a pile of boxes and bags. "Making me carry all this."  
  
"What was that?" she asked sitting down. "Don't make me say the 'S' word while you're carrying all those bags," she smirked. He mumbled so obscene words, then dropped every thing on the flour.  
  
"Keh," he rolled his eyes and sat on the flour himself. "What could you possibly need all this for?!"  
  
"Just because you always ware the same cloths everyday, doesn't mean the rest of us have to," she said pointedly. Inuyasha was just about to contradict her, but she interrupted. "And way are you an the flour?"  
  
"Keh," his usual answer. "It's more comfortable," he said stubbornly. Kagome thought a while, then her mother came with the box of pizza.   
  
"All right, then have a slice of pizza," she smirked and took a slice out of the box.   
  
"A what?!"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"No," he said firmly.  
  
"Then sit-" he was slammed to the grown, his face making contact with the pizza Kagome was holding in front of his face. "-on the bench."  
  
"Kagome," he said in a threatening death tone and started to rise.  
  
"Sorry," she could bearly suppress her laughter. "I didn't mean to say … that." Kagome couldn't help it, she busted out laughing. When he lifted himself up, the pizza slid off his face. He had sauce and cheese all over his face, and where his eyes were, there were two pepperonis.  
  
"Kagome," he said again, she laughed even harder as he look the pepperonis off his eyes. As Kagome was on the flour laughing, he took another slice of pizza from the box and hid it behind his back.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," he said in a calm and sarcastic voice. His eye was twitching.  
  
"What?" she asked, wiping away tears and trying to control her breathing. He smirked and threw the slice of pizza at her. She stopped laughing as the pizza slid down her face. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. They both were coved in cheese, sauce, and pepperonis.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said in the same warning tone he was using just moments ago.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha!" her mother said form the side lines just as Kagome had another slice of pizza in her hand and was about to throw it. "Stop this now, you're both acting like children!" she scolded.  
  
"Yes Okaasan," she dropped the pizza to the grown.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha just folded his arms.  
  
"Good," her sweet tone returning. "Now, Inuyasha, we have to get you some cloths-"  
  
"No, I agreed to ware this annoying thing," he pointed to the baseball cap on his head.  
  
"It's a hat," Kagome corrected him, he shot daggers at her threw his eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to ware anything else from this time," he said stubbornly.   
  
"That's alright with me, it was only a suggestion," the woman said.   
  
The hanyou shot another triumphant glare at Kagome, then he smirked. That pissed her off to no end, and she smirked back at him, which made him stop. Kagome picked up another slice of pizza from the box and threw it at him.   
  
Round two of the pizza war began. Kagome's mother rolled her eyes and apologized profusely to the customers and the storeowner, who demanded they get the hell out of the store. She apologized again and took the boxes and bags to the car, than came back in to get the two by their hair.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Very short, but I wanted to get a Christmas fic out. I thought this was funny. I know there wasn't much back grown, and it seemed pointless, but oh well. ;} Review and let me know.  
  
Everyone, have a great holiday.  
  
Love,  
  
~VG~ 


End file.
